


Stranglehold

by rozozzy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozozzy/pseuds/rozozzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of On Ji and Hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranglehold

 

 

* * *

 

_"You only knew his bad side. He could be sweet sometimes, and friendly."_

-Cherry Valance,  _The Outsiders_  by S.E. Hinton

* * *

It felt odd having multiple layers of tunics underneath her heavily draped kimono. On Ji was only eleven years old and already her parents were pairing her off with unknown boys. They were matchmaking her like a puzzle piece, going through trial and error over and over again until finally they found a perfect match for her. Her parents hadn't found any luck so far, but they were stubborn and would not rest until they found "the one."

And she was only  _eleven_ , for Agni's sake. On Ji didn't want to concern herself with grown up things like boys and being a "proper lady." She wanted to be free, free to do things she wanted to do. She wanted to break away from the cruel world that surrounded her and the prejudices that were eating away at her society.

On Ji hated the Fire Nation.

But she would never even consider telling anyone that, ever, especially her mother and father. On Ji saw no difference between the kids of her neighborhood and the starving children in the prison cells she visited on a "field trip."

"Ooohh On Ji, darling," the sound of her mother's squeal made On Ji roll her eyes. "Come here, darling, come. I found the nicest boy for you to meet. Come here darling, and meet him. Come on, don't be shy."

She didn't want to be impolite, so On Ji fumbled her way down the hall. The layers made On Ji sweat underneath, and her whole world felt even hotter when her mother positioned her to sit by the fire. She bowed to her mother, like any "proper lady" should, as well as the mystery boy and the woman sitting next to him.

"His name is Hide, darling. Hide, this is my lovely daughter On Ji."

Agni, when would her mother stop calling her "darling"? It made her feel silly, especially in her overly-tight kimono and to top it off, asinine hair ribbons. On Ji looked up at the boy shyly, both exchanging a quiet hello.

"Ooohh, why both of you just look simply  _adorable_  together," her mother cooed. "Go on, now, go on darlings. Go on and play outside in the garden. On Ji, be a darling and show Hide our garden. Go on, now. Go on. _Go._ "

On Ji nearly tripped over her own feet while getting up. But, she managed to keep her balance while bowing once again towards the two mothers. Upon leaving, she could hear both women gossiping, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"I swear, that girl better get along with him. Dear Agni, the past few match-ups have been just dreadfully awful, not to mention awkward."

"I hear you," sighed Hide's mother, "my boy is so rough around the edges he-"

"Hey, are you going to show me this garden of yours or  _not_?" Hide asked, his voice cutting off On Ji's focus. She flinched and fell backwards, only for Hide to catch her forcefully in his arms.

On Ji dusted herself off, feeling a faint flush surface to her cheeks. She tugged at her kimono nervously, feeling a slight tremble of her fingertips. She smiled sweetly and said, "Thanks Hide."

"Yeah," he muttered, as if ignoring the very sight of her. He pushed on forward to the back door, leaving On Ji slightly hurt. "Let's just go."

He was rude, obviously just putting on a show for both of their mothers. He didn't have any interest in finding a little date.

Just like her.

Of course, On Ji was a much more open-minded person and opted to give the guy a chance. Hide's brash attitude didn't compare to her gentle one, but there was a weird charm about him. He definitely wasn't at all like the other boys her mother had paired her with in the past.

She stumbled after him.

"Wait for me," she called out. On Ji reached out for the handle of the back door but retracted her hand just before it could slip onto his. She straightened out her posture and the expression on her face. She could be tough too, On Ji decided.

"Hmm, this is it?" Hide paced himself, looking around the garden. He kicked the dirt beneath his feet. "Not bad, I guess."

"Yeah," On Ji mumbled, plopping herself onto a bench near a small pond. There was a tree for shade, but it was still warm outside and her kimono felt awfully thick. It hadn't even been a full five minutes and On Ji officially declared her "tough girl" phase over.

She patted her hand on the other side of the bench. On Ji flashed a smile his way, but he didn't return it. "You…wanna sit down? It's really hot out here. Or maybe it's just me."

"It's just you," Hide said with a shrug as he took the seat beside her. There was cool breeze that swept the air, and On Ji was thankful for it. She glimpsed over at Hide; he was slumped over with his hands on his thighs, a rather dull look on his face.

"So…" she began.

"So, what?"

She scratched the back of her hot neck, and then wiped the sweat off her palms and onto her kimono. On Ji stiffened her position, determined to not let the mystery boy get the best of her. "Well…how old are you?" she asked, not even glancing his way.

"Thirteen," he replied, returning the favor of not shifting his attention. "You?"

"I'm eleven," she said quietly. He only responded with a "hmm." On Ji relaxed, leaning her back against the bench and looking up at the afternoon sky. Hide was still slumping. "Well…what do you like to do for fun?"

Hide shrugged, finally stealing a tiny peek at her. He leaned back as well. "I dunno," he yawned, "I like to play games like hide and explode or fire dodging, y'know, stuff that gets me all  _fired_  up. You?"

On Ji grinned; at least was showing some sort of interest in her. And if not, it was somewhat thoughtful of him to pretend to. "Hmm, I like to read and talk to my friends and play with dolls."

"Sound like fun," Hide sighed, the sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "Don't girls do anything else besides girly stuff?"

On Ji sighed as well, her gaze dropping to the grass beneath her feet. She muttered softly, "I'd like to…but my mother says that it isn't very ladylike. I'd  _like_  to go out and play games and maybe learn firebending and do lots of other things too."

Hide raised a brow. He stared directly at her, which made her feel nervous. "Huh. Well I suppose I could take you out to meet some of the guys. I dunno how they'd feel about letting a  _girl_  in the group, especially one so…frilly like you."

On Ji's face brightened up, but only momentarily. She breathed in slowly. "But I'm not supposed to do anything outside of being a proper lady. Y'know, like chatting while drinking tea, playing with other girls my age…things like that."

He merely grinned at her. And it was a  _real_  grin, not a forced one that she learned to recognize over the months of her parents' scheming and the years she was attending formal parties. A real grin that danced wildly across his face, like a spectacle of performers at the peak of their show.

"So?" he asked.

On Ji crossed her arms, shooting Hide a quizzical look. "So what?"

"So who cares, other than your obnoxious mother?"

" _Hey_ ," On Ji snapped. It was only a fleeting moment of anger until On Ji reverted back to her sweet nature. "She's my mother, after all. I know she can be frustrating at times,  _very_  frustrating indeed. But I still won't allow _you_  to demean her."

Hide put his hands up in the air, as if to surrender. "Fine, fine. But will you come and meet the guys? Sure, there are dorks in the group. Major dorks. Dorks that are probably around your age, but…you might like it.  _I'm_ always the leader, by the way."

"I dunno about this…" she muttered turning her focus away from Hide and disregarding his pride for being the "leader." He caused her to grow uneasy once he gripped her shoulders, forcing On Ji to look at him.

"C'mon. It'll be great. And you'll finally see how awesome it is to play outside than be cooped up inside with your dolls and whatnot."

"Well…"

"Just say yes you girly girl," he demanded, growing impatient. "You'll be free from whatever stranglehold your parents put you in, even if it's just for a few hours. C'mon, what's your name…? Er, On Ji. Just say yes."

On Ji was a little stunned after being shaken around by Hide, but nonetheless, smiled. "You had me at 'free.' I'll do it."

He grinned again, "I knew you couldn't say no."

She couldn't help but send a smile his way. Partially, she was smiling not for him, but for herself. The thought of breaking the rules was electrifying as lightning itself. But at what cost? If she got away with it, she'd taste the sweet relief of independence. If she didn't…

Their time was ironically short.

"On Ji, it's time for your new friend to depart. Now you come on and bring Hide over here and say goodbye. Come on now."

"Hmm, we better go inside," On Ji stated, getting off from her seat. Hide looked as if was about to drift in a world of his own. On Ji motioned for Hide to follow her as she maneuvered through the garden. "Come on, Hide."

He gradually got up, running to catch up with her.

Hide grumbled, "Yeah, I know er, On Ji. I heard your mother too, y'know." He shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing in the other direction. On Ji simply rolled her eyes.

Once the two stepped inside, On Ji's mother sprang upright from where she was sitting, a vibrant expression plastered on her face. She dashed over to her daughter and grabbed her wrist so tightly it stung.

"Mother," On Ji breathed heavily as she was being dragged across the hallway into her parents' room. "Mother, please, my wrist hurts. Mother,  _please._ "

Her mother spun around to face her, "Oops, sorry darling." It didn't sound like it. "Now tell me"-her mother was locking the door by now-"tell me you didn't go off and ruin this for me. I mean you. This is all, really for you, On Ji. You know, that, right?"

On Ji nodded a false nod. "Yes Mother."

Her mother nodded as well. She smiled and said in a hushed tone, "Good, good. Now, things did go well, didn't they On Ji? You know how much I…I mean we…I mean  _you_  need this, don't you? After rejecting all those other fairly exceptional boys, I do think it's time you associated yourself with someone who you'll eventually get to know much, much better. Right, darling?"

"Yes Mother."

Her mother crossed her arms and bent down to On Ji's height. She grinned a fake grin. "So, what do you think of Hide?"

On Ji was about to reply with a "yes mother" but caught herself just in time. She returned the fake smile to her mother, a smile that could sweet talk its way into almost  _any_  mother's heart. Agni, what was On Ji getting herself into by saying three little words?

"I like him."

* * *

On Ji thought it was nice having less tunics in her kimono than the one she wore a couple of days ago. To her discontent, her mother had yet again decorated her hair in silly over-the-top accessories. On Ji's mother's grin was real this time, wide as a war balloon. Her mother reached for a perfume bottle as she crouched down to On Ji's height. She was sprayed so many times, it caused her to cough.

"Mother please. I think that's enough." On Ji waved a hand in the air.

"Oh no, no, no," was her mother's persistent reply. Squirt, squirt. "There. That should be enough to get you through the day."

On Ji just rolled her eyes. She squirmed in her position, feeling gawky.

Her mother frowned. "Don't give me that look On Ji," she huffed. "Now, you go on and have a great time at Hide's home. You go and make good conversation, okay darling?"

"Yes Mother."

There was a knock at the door. On Ji's mother squeaked with delight, and On Ji herself couldn't help but crack a smile. On Ji was shoved towards the front door, her mother urging On Ji to open it with frantic hand gestures and lip movements.

When she opened the door, both On Ji and Hide exchanged a bow.

"Oh hi, uh…On Ji."

"Hi Hide," On Ji replied as she waved a hand in the air. Hide merely shrugged. He stuck his hands in his pockets, looking at On Ji with a blank expression.

"Have fun, On Ji. Tell Hide's mother that I send my graciousness."

On Ji sighed; her mother was exceedingly predictable. She poked her head out of the door, causing Hide to wince back in surprise. A cheery grin smacked On Ji's face. "Wow, it's nice and sunny today. Nice weather for playing outside. Don't you think so-"

Hide clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her towards him. On Ji blushed at their proximity. Hide hissed in a low tone, "Shhh. Girls like you really don't know how to keep their mouths shut." He closed the front door. "This is a secret; remember that. My mom thinks I'm taking you to the large pond near the preschool."

"So where are we really going?"

He didn't answer her. Instead, he grasped her right arm tautly and started to "walk her" down the street. On Ji staggered as her feet tried to keep up with his as her arm ached from his grip. Her hair bobbed up and down swiftly as their pace increased. They passed shops and portable carts and even the large pond near the preschool where they were "supposed" to be.

On Ji was out of breath.

"Hide," she gasped, tears beginning to swell in her eyes, "stop. Please Hide, you're hurting my arm and…and I just can't keep up with you."

A sudden wave of relief swept over On Ji as Hide released his hold on her. She reached for her throbbing arm, kneeling down at the pain.

Hide kneeled beside her, wrapping a gawky arm around her waist. "Gee, On Ji. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get out of the neighborhood as fast as I could 'cause I was really excited for you to meet the guys and all and I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to, On Ji. Really."

When On Ji decided to catch a tiny glimpse of Hide, she saw genuine concern reflect in his eyes. She smiled, a spark lighting in her own. "So…where are we  _really_  going?"

He smiled.

"The fishing hole," Hide stated. The two decided to get up on their feet. On Ji dusted herself off and grinned. Hide just shoved his hands into his pockets, and looked ahead. They strolled the whole way there.

The fishing hole consisted of an oak tree with a tire swing, a lake, an old dock, and seven other boys. There was other flora surrounding the fishing hole, but none stood out like the oak tree did. Sunlight was partially blocked, but it was still a decent view.

On Ji inhaled in the freshness of the place. It smelled and tasted clean with a tinge of salt. The two approached the seven boys, with their questions approaching them.

"So who's the girl?"

"Did she  _follow_  you, Hide?"

"What's her name?"

"Can I touch her?"

On Ji's cheeks flushed violently. Agni, the sweat she could feel under the blazing sun would not leave her alone. She winced slightly. Hide saw this and frowned at the seven boys facing him. He crossed his arms and boomed, "Look,  _guys._  This is On Ji. I met her about two days ago. No, she didn't follow me and  _no_ , Kato; you can't touch her."

The one called Kato merely shrugged it off. He asked, "Well, what's a girl like her doing here anyways? You know, at  _our_  fishing hole. Pfff, look at her, all fancy in her girly kimono. She looks like a  _doll._  Am I right guys?" Kato observed the other boys; all of them nodded and snickered along with him. Kato grinned, "See? This little miss goodie-goodie is just going to barge in on our fun. She'll probably complain about her hair or her dress or something."

"I wanna see her trip over her kimono," one boy called out from behind. His comment earned himself a round of cruel laughter from the others.

On Ji took a step back as she tugged at Hide's sleeve. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" she whispered softly.

Hide shook On Ji off and whispered back, "No way. I'll force them, whether they like it or not." He cleared his throat and crumpled a fist, taking a brash step forward. "Shut up, Kato. Now as I recall, this isn't  _our_  fishing hole, it's mine. So just be quiet and let her join us."

Kato shrugged again, "So what? I still wanna know who she is and what right she has to be at our, uhh,  _your_  fishing hole. I still wanna know why she's here, that too much to ask?"

On Ji frowned, advancing on Kato with clenched fists. She could feel a sticky heat flaring upon her cheeks, but there was no way she was going to let some punk kid push her around. Even though he didn't seem the least bit amused, On Ji was still going to go for it. "Listen, I'm  _On Ji_ , if you couldn't hear Hide the first time. I'm his-"

"Girlfriend," Hide spurted out, taken aback by his own words. Both Kato and On Ji glanced back at Hide, who was blushing. "Th-that's right. She's my…girlfriend."

On Ji raised a brow, hands folded across her chest and her face in bloom. She walked towards Hide and grabbed his sleeve, yanking it firmly. She confusedly whispered, " _Girlfriend?_ "

"Do you wanna have him leave you alone, or not?"

"Well I do," On Ji mumbled, "but…"

Hide arched a brow, "But what?"

"But," On Ji sighed, "are you sure this is the right way to do this? I mean…lying."

Hide wiped his forehead, "It's the  _only_  way. Besides, it's not like it's a total lie. Our parents do expect  _something_  of us, even though we don't really care for it." On Ji shook her head doubtfully. Hide pleaded, "C'mon On Ji. It's not true and you know it's harmless. Plus we don't want the guys to be on to us any longer by stalling."

She nodded slowly, "Alright then."

He grinned once again. Hide turned to face Kato and the rest. "I don't want you guys messing with my On Ji." He wrapped an arm around her in a manner that made it awkward for the both of them. "Now you guys better do what I say and let her play with us before I shove you in that lake myself, got it?"

Kato gulped and nodded in response. Hide glared at the other boys, every single one of them agreeing in fear.

Hide took his arm off of On Ji and declared, "Very well, shall we get started then?"

On Ji smiled, "Gladly."

* * *

Summer came and summer left. The fun-filled, sweat-filled, and heart-filled moments that resided with the fishing hole would be replaced with the dreary, tear-filled, and heartless atmosphere known as the school grounds. Of course, that was the general overview for typical Fire Nation students. On Ji, the other hand, was in rather high hopes for the upcoming school year.

For one thing, she wouldn't be sweating as much.

Otherwise, this would be her first year out of home schooling, oddly enough. Her mother was overprotective, but yet she expected some sort of future courtship? How mothers operated these days On Ji simply couldn't fathom. She heard muttering down the hall into the living room. On Ji pried herself into a corner that would act as a blind spot.

She wanted to hear  _all_  of it.

"But my darling simply cannot  _wear_  that uniform. It's unladylike. And I'm not sure about sending her to…public school."

On Ji's father had a firm voice, "I don't care. She needs to get a solid education and to be in a stable learning environment. I don't want my daughter to be home schooled by you if you're going to shelter her. She needs to see the real world."

Her mother pouted, "On Ji needs to grow up in a  _safe environment_ , away from that war and all the Earth Kingdom nonsense."

On Ji's father shook his head. "You're trying to shield her from life. School will deliver straight facts and truth. She's going to school, whether you like its policies and uniforms or not."

"Well why don't we ask  _On Ji_? I'm sure she'll most definitely disagree with those horrible uniforms and being sent to public school. Ooohh On on over here, wherever you are. We'd like to discuss some things with you."

On Ji played it cool and eased out of the corner with care, making sure her parents didn't see her. She approached her mother, who was beaming fretfully. Smiling a fake and seemingly innocent smile, she asked, "Yes?"

On Ji's mother flashed an artificial smile that couldn't rival her own. She said in an overly-cheery tone, "Now, you don't want to have to go that nasty public school, right darling? You like being home schooled, don't you? Wouldn't you rather stay at home than give in to your father's silly demands?"

The young girl merely shook her head, her eyes wide and glittering with mischief. "Not really."

Her mother's plastic smile turned into a solidifying frown. " _What?_ "

Her father, on the other hand, was grinning. He patted On Ji on the back with a firm, yet gentle touch. "Good girl."

"On Ji," her mother was gritting her teeth while her hands were subtly shaking. "Now why do you want to go to public school anyways?"

She shrugged. "Well I like their  _uniforms,_  and I don't think its  _policies_  are that strict. It seems fun."

"Fun?  _Fun?_  On Ji, school is about learning, not fun. And plus, home schooling is fun enough, right?"

On Ji glimpsed at her father, who was diligently trying to stifle a laugh. The moment was short-lived, because On Ji knew the only way to get into public school was to actually convince her mother.

She knew what to do. "But Mother-" she began to plead.

"Don't you 'but' me."

"Mother, but-"

"What did I  _just_  say, On Ji?"

On Ji had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. Might as well spit it out quick and clean.

"Hide will be there."

* * *

"Don't worry On Ji," Hide said in an overly confident tone, "public school isn't all too bad. Besides,  _I'm_  here."

On Ji rolled her eyes as she strolled alongside her friend. She shook her head, "I'm not worried at all. It's my mother that's worried."

The autumn breeze was cool and calm. On Ji was thankful summer was replaced with fall, because frankly, she couldn't bear wearing that uniform in the heat. It might've been lighter than the layers of the many tunics she wore, but it was still kind of thick.

Her mind perked up as they approached the school. She saw a colossal statue of the Fire Lord, and bowed to it in a sign of false respect. Hide did so as well, though deep down, On Ji had a feeling his loyalties might be truer than hers.

Hide lightly punched On Ji in the arm. "Hey if trouble calls"-he flexed his muscles-"just call me. Try not to get lost. It may be your first day, but hey, they don't go easy on you here."

On Ji sighed, "OK,  _boyfriend._ " Hide winked at her as the bell rang for their first class. She just giggled, rolling her eyes again and heading inside the building.

" _My life I give to my country. With my hands I fight for Fire Lord Ozai and our forefathers before him. With my mind I seek ways to better my country. And with my feet may our March of Civilization continue."_

That oath. On Ji despised that oath, the way it was worded and how it rolled off her tongue. She was thankful the teachers disapproved of an optimistic expression during its recital, because frankly, On Ji could barely hold a neutral face while  _thinking_  it.

"I hope you students are ready for a new school year," the male teacher stated firmly, "because we have much to do, class." He glanced towards On Ji's direction. "And we have a lot of molding to do as well."

On Ji's face fell. With Hide being one or two grades above her, she would be alone in all of her classes. Granted it was a new year, but that didn't mean her fellow peers were. On Ji straightened out her posture, trying to keep her composure.

Lunch came quicker than On Ji originally thought.

Hide was grinning his usual grin of self-assurance, sending a hearty wave On Ji's way. "So how was it? Sucks, huh? Yeah…school's boring alright, huh?"

"Actually," On Ji began, managing to chuckle a little, "it's not too bad. It's not a haven from my mother like I hoped it would be…but I'd take this rather than learning from her any day."

Hide nodded. "Good _._  Now why don't you join me and my friends for lunch?"

On Ji crossed her arms. Her reply was, "Just because I'm the new kid doesn't mean you have to babysit me. I'm pretty sure I can make some friends out here."

"Ohhh- _kay_  On Ji," Hide said playfully. "Whatever  _you_  say."

She raised a brow. "Was that sarcasm, Hide?"

He merely walked around On Ji in a circular pattern. Hide shrugged, "Was that  _not_  sarcasm?"

On Ji folded her arms tightly, leaning to her right side. "I'm not going to hang out with you at lunch, Hide," she boldly declared. "I see enough of you already."

Hide frowned.

"Well isn't that nice of you," he growled. His voice seemed to be on the edge of shouting, cutting through the air like a blade. "I walk you to school, I let you hang out with my friends, and you just completely ignore me at school. What a true friend  _you_  are, On Ji."

On Ji was stupefied, her face flaming with anger, then melting into guilt. "Look, Hide," she sighed, her hand brushing up against her neck. On Ji paused. "I just want to make my own set of friends too. It's fun hanging with you and the others…not so much Kato—he's a jerk. Anyways, I spend a lot of time with you already. I want to meet new people."

"Fine," Hide muttered, crossing his arms, "fine."

They both worked up a routine, hanging out after school sometimes and at least once each weekend. On Ji did meet new people and expand her circle of friends. As the circle grew, her time with Hide diminished quite a bit. They still had the summers. They would always have the summers. And Hide was still her dearest friend.

Her mother and father both wanted her to concentrate on studies, so their time together was limited even more. Hide got used to it eventually. He had two years to get used to it.

* * *

So along came a boy named Kuzon. He was a new boy, one who popped in randomly in the middle of the school term. He was most likely a delinquent of some sort, but he didn't seem tough. On Ji knew tough. She dealt with it quite a bit. Kuzon was more of a tagalong, an accessory to delinquents. His first few minutes in class, and On Ji already began to like him. He was a colonial boy, untouched by the Fire Nation discipline and customs that stuck mainly to the homeland. Rumors spread fast about him during lunch, about his strange ways and whatnot.

"He's a  _colonial,_ " she heard one girl whisper. "What's a colonial doing over here in the homeland?"

"I dunno," another girl piped in, "but he seems so strange. I mean, just look at his headband."

But there was a weird charm about him. On Ji concluded she'd find out for herself what Kuzon was really like after school. He wore a headband, which covered a scar on his forehead. On Ji could only wonder what kind of trouble Kuzon had gotten suckered into in the past. He seemed friendly though, and On Ji thought that his friendliness was contagious.

On Ji  _knew_  Kuzon was a delinquent in spite of said friendliness. She saw a monkey concealed inside his uniform after school and suppressed a giggle. He was an odd delinquent for sure, but a delinquent nonetheless.

"Don't let the headmaster catch you with that monkey," she scolded, smiling.

"What  _monkey?_ " Kuzon asked as he spun around nervously to face On Ji.

"Don't worry, I'm not a tattle tale," she replied amiably. On Ji approached Kuzon, who began to loosen up. "My name's On Ji. I like your headband, by the way."

Kuzon gave her a smile. It was a genuine smile, something so rare and virtually unknown to many Fire Nation citizens. His smile suddenly transformed into a curious look as Hide brushed past him.

Hide grinned a mischievous grin. "On  _Ji,_ " he began, "you don't have to babysit the new kid."

She mentally sighed. Did he have to butt in on  _everything_  she did? She felt as if that was his forte nowadays; she couldn't do anything without him meddling.

"Wow," Kuzon said, his sweet smile returning. "You must be one of those popular kids I've been hearing about." On Ji was stunned; Kuzon definitely was  _not_  like anyone she had ever met before.

"That's right," Hide proclaimed matter-of-factly. "Now listen,  _friend._ I know you're from the colonies, so I'll say this slowly." On Ji watched as Hide confronted Kuzon face to face. "On Ji is my  _girlfriend._  Don't forget it."

He poked Kuzon, the monkey projecting outwards, but still hidden within Kuzon's attire. On Ji tried not to laugh and managed to do so with a level-headed face. Kuzon just grinned uneasily as he pushed his monkey further down.

On Ji's face was in a sad scowl as Hide placed an arm over her shoulder, ready to walk her home as usual. She could hear Kuzon call out "It was nice meeting you" as Hide's grip tightened.

"Why did you do that?" she asked curtly, once they were out of range. On Ji drew in a long breath. "You know I'm  _not_  your girlfriend. And you really didn't  _need_  to interfere with our conversation."

"On Ji," Hide said coolly, "everyone already  _thinks_  you're my girlfriend, so might as well inform the new kid. And you don't need to deal with the likes of him. You've already got your circle of friends. Why are you so interested in  _Kuzon_  all of a sudden? Hmm?"

"Well," On Ji stated, not even needing to think about the question, "he's new. And he seems interesting. Rather friendly as well."

Hide merely scoffed. On Ji rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and sighing. " _Interesting?_  On Ji, people you don't know always  _seem_  interesting. That's only because you don't them. Once you  _do_  get to know them, people just aren't as interesting as you initially thought they'd be."

"Kuzon seems extremely  _friendly_ ," she countered. On Ji wriggled herself out of Hide's grip. They both stopped walking. "You don't see too many people being friendly around here, do you?"

They abruptly began walking again.

Hide shrugged, a faint grimace glittering on his face. He said gruffly, "That's why you have your  _other_  friends. Because  _they're_  friendly. You don't have to make things more difficult than they already are."

On Ji just shook her head as she ambled to the front of her doorway. "Oh,  _Hide._ " She sent a smile his way, her hand on the doorknob. "You really don't need to get worked up over nothing. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Hide nodded, waving good-bye. On Ji waved back right before deciding to slip inside her house. She had a hunch Hide was simply jealous of yet  _another_  friend, as he often was whenever she met somebody new. It would pass sooner or later. Besides, On Ji was determined not to let the mysterious colonial kid get away.

The next day, Kuzon's delinquent side was shown much more than the previous day. He "didn't know" the Fire Nation oath and just babbled nonsense as if it was rubbish.

That relieved On Ji.

Because it  _was_  rubbish.

He made an outburst that absolutely bewildered the class. He questioned Fire Nation history, as On Ji had done so many times in the past. She could only do it secretly, of course. On Ji mentally grinned; she was liking Kuzon more and more as the day ensued. He also did a thing called…dancing, was it? On Ji had never seen it before, but it was exceptionally original. The Fire Nation didn't  _like_  original. Not unless it dealt with war.

Oh boy, Kuzon  _was_  a rebel after all. On Ji sort of had a soft spot for rebels, which was why she grew so fond of Hide. But neither Kuzon nor Hide was a "bad" or "wicked" rebel. They were rebels who simply wanted to branch out from rules. They were the ones who stood up and wanted change. Good change. Effective change.

But as they day progressed, On Ji started to notice major differences between Hide and Kuzon. Kuzon was friendlier. Kuzon was calmer. Kuzon seemed more open-minded and faithful. Hide had a solid exterior, unlike Kuzon's gentle and sweet nature. Then she discovered Hide wasn't much of a rebel at all. He could look it, but he sure couldn't pull it off.

Not like Kuzon, anyways. His rebellious attitude was far too conspicuous. Rumors about everything he did that day multiplied by lunchtime. But the  _way_  Kuzon rebelled was peaceful and kind. He wasn't trying to be tough or cool as the rebel image was often stereotyped as. The way  _Kuzon_  rebelled was to make a peaceful point.

It was as simple as that.

And that, On Ji realized, was exactly  _why_  she wanted to get to know him better. Because he was not  _just_  another rebel or  _just_  another delinquent or  _just_ another friendly person.

It was because Kuzon was different, and  _chose_  to be different. He was precisely what On Ji wanted to be, but couldn't. Kuzon was a refreshing face to see, especially since On Ji was surrounded by the common brick walls that defined her peers.

"Did you see what he was doing during music class?" a fellow male classmate asked her.

"I thought it was pretty neat," On Ji replied matter-of-factly.

The boy sneered, "Yeah, whatever. Pretty  _stupid,_  if you ask me." On Ji rolled her eyes, shrugging. She caught the expressions of her other classmates, both whispering and chatting amongst themselves about how  _strange_ colonials must be.

On Ji wasn't so simple-minded that she would actually  _believe_  Kuzon to be  _that_  strange. Granted he was different; that was merely it. She caught up to him after school, complimenting on the unusually crazy dance he did during class. Kuzon grinned sheepishly at her, telling her he could teach her some other moves if he wanted.

The idea of "dancing" intrigued On Ji. She never danced before, and it certainly seemed exotic and  _dangerous._ But before On Ji could utter a single word, she watched flames fly past her, flames that were directed at Kuzon.

"Hide," On Ji murmured, her eyes filling with disappointment and indifference.

Hide spat out spiteful remarks at Kuzon, his fists clenched and his stance prepared to fight. On Ji didn't say anything; she couldn't. It would only anger Hide even more if she defended Kuzon. Her lack of concern of Hide's actions yesterday turned as malevolent as his actions towards Kuzon. On Ji could only observe in awe at every punch thrown by Hide was effortlessly dodged by colonial.

On Ji stifled the urge to cheer on Kuzon. He sure was something, swatting Hide aside as if he was nothing. Hide was her closest friend, but he just wasn't  _himself_  lately. He was acting so  _irritable_. It was as if she didn't know him anymore. Sure, she's seen Hide pick on guys smaller than him, weaker than him. He  _was_  a jerk, but not to this extent. And Hide would  _never_  firebend at anyone, unless it was for a duel of some sort.

Until now, that was.

The match ended when Kuzon knocked Hide over in a single swoop. Hide, being the sore loser On Ji knew him to be, acted as if  _Kuzon_  started the entire thing. Kuzon was already infamous. Who  _knew_  what the headmaster had in mind if he got caught fighting? Was that part of Hide's plan? To get rid of Kuzon before On Ji had the chance to get to know him?

Well two could play the tough game. On Ji had tried to be tough once, but that was two years ago. It didn't work out quite as she expected it to. But this was a new era. On Ji was a new person. Hanging out with Hide all those years had roughened her up; it taught her how to survive better. Hide thought he was so clever, so cunning. On Ji wasn't going to let him win. Hide had won far too much for far too long. Hide wasn't the tough guy the entire school made him out to be.

In fact, it was almost as if he was just like everyone else.

* * *

On Ji sighed. She had walked home without Hide, but not before telling him off. He had tried to reason with her, but she stomped off before he could "justify" himself.

The following day, On Ji ignored him altogether. She didn't want to provoke Hide any further, so she didn't attempt to speak with Kuzon after school that day. She couldn't even talk to Kuzon during class, due to the fact she didn't want to get Kuzon in trouble herself.

"Something wrong, On Ji?" her mother's voice was calm and collected as she was cooking dinner. On Ji was spread out on the couch, infuriated with Hide at the same time she was pleading for the sake of Kuzon.

"No Mother," On Ji called out, continuing to stare listlessly at the ceiling.

"Oookay, darling," was her mother's skeptical response, "but feel free to talk to me anytime, OK?"

"Yes Mother," On Ji replied drearily. She crossed her arms and shifted fretfully.

Dinner came, and On Ji forced a smile here and there for her parents, only to assure them she was fine. She was, as a matter of fact, reasonably good at it. Her mother and father  _did_  force her into a sack of artificial happiness that fed into their own lives. Eventually evening fell upon the Fire Nation, the sounds of insects and the nocturnal animals beginning to emerge from the twilight..

But they weren't the only noises that could be heard. While her parents were off doing some evening shopping, On Ji stayed at home. She could clearly hear something rustling in the bushes by her bedroom blinds.

"Who's there?" she whispered in a stern manner, sitting upright on her bed. She could see a human figure as she peeked through; the sun hadn't entirely set anyways.

"Shoji," replied the voice.

"Uhhh…"

"Your boyfriend wailed on me that one time," Shoji explained.

On Ji opened up her blinds, face to face with Shoji. A quizzical expression formed her face, and she shrugged. "Might've seen you before," she yawned while placing an elbow on the windowsill. "Hide wails on a lot of guys. Aren't you scared just by coming over here?" she asked, intrigued. "What if Hide catches you?"

"Yeah, I'm scared. A  _lot_ ," he replied in an apprehensive tone. Shoji fiddled with his fingers. "But we felt we ought to tell you."

" _We?_  Hmm. So what's going on?" On Ji's face softened a tad bit, but not enough to lower her suspicions.

"Kuzon's throwing a dance party," Shoji said while running a hand up his neck. "It circulated around the entire school, but we figured that you didn't get the message because of-"

"Hide," On Ji finished.

"Right," Shoji concurred hesitantly. "A-anyways, come in your school uniform."

"Why?"

"Because," Shoji stated, "some of us feel that it'd be for safe measures."

"But then wouldn't it be  _obvious_  that we go to school?" On Ji pointed out. She shook her head.

"Not for  _us,_ " Shoji argued, "for Kuzon."

She understood.

On Ji understood it was against the school's, her parents', and Hide's policies to conspire behind their backs, even if it was a meager party. The thought of breaking the rules was electrifying as lightning itself. But at what cost? If she got away with it, she'd taste the sweet relief of independence. If she didn't…

"Sure," On Ji told Shoji, who gave an affirmative nod. "I'll be there. Just gimme a sec. Where is it?"

Shoji pulled out a roll of parchment from underneath his uniform, grinning. "Kuzon slipped this to me during lunch. I'll be waiting for you by the large pond near the preschool. Don't take too long, okay?"

"Sure, no problem." On Ji was just about to close the blinds when a thought struck her. "Oh and one more thing," On Ji said as curiosity dangled on the tip of her tongue. Shoji spun around to face her. "How do you know where I live?"

"I live right by you," Shoji muttered softly. "I have for the past seven years."

"Oh. Right, sorry." She smiled awkwardly as Shoji just rolled his eyes and did the same.

After getting in her school uniform, On Ji carefully slipped out of the house. She made sure she was stealthy, checking herself for any followers. When she tiptoed past Hide's house, On Ji couldn't hear him come behind her. She sighed with relief, and made a rapid dash for the pond. Shoji was waiting, as were others. They were all in Kuzon's age rank, huddled altogether and whispering silently amongst themselves.

Some were anxious to go, others not so much. Many students felt like backing out, but Shoji stepped up and reassured them. On Ji could only nod in agreement, eager to see what the "dance" party Kuzon was throwing had in store. Some kids did chicken out in the last minute, but most of them stayed. They followed Shoji as he led them to a cave.

Members of the school band had brought their instruments, darting towards the platforms Kuzon had prepared for them. It was an awe-inspiring site. On Ji didn't know how he managed to craft the rocky surfaces so keenly, but it was probably just his skill.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Kuzon announced, his grin and eyes equally wide. "The  _Flameos._ "

At first, nobody knew what to do. But as Kuzon talked and as they listened and watched, people started to get moving. People started to get  _moving._  And not soon before long, On Ji felt herself "dancing" as well. It was an odd yet exhilarating sensation that put a smile right on her face. It was weird though, how Kuzon "just so happened" to know several classic Fire Nation dances.

Kuzon eventually came up and danced with her. Kuzon danced. With  _her._  On Ji couldn't help herself but go along with it. It felt silly, to be honest, but she couldn't deny his oh-so magnetic charm. She got the hang of it, actually. There was a certain rhythm to each dance he demonstrated, a certain flow that if mastered, was hard to stop. He eventually left to check up on the others, so On Ji paired up with a friend.

What had Kuzon said about dancing?

" _Dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of self-expression that no one can ever take away from you."_

On Ji didn't think. Just like when she was dancing with Kuzon, she let her mind float away on vacation while her heart did all the moving.

She scanned the cave. Everyone was dancing. Everyone was  _dancing._  The entire cave atmosphere was filled with energy and freedom. Freedom. On Ji's grin widened; the sweet taste of freedom had reached her tongue in what felt like forever. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so limitless, so unbound by the rules of Fire Nation customs. It was an incredible taste, one that she would make sure to last as long as possible.

Kuzon looked good. Like, he looked  _really_  good. His face overtly expressed in joy—just the way Kuzon  _moved_  just took her breath away. On Ji blushed at though of Kuzon dancing with her again and stumbled over her own feet. As she got back up, she raised brow.

Everyone had stopped dancing.

"What's going on?" On Ji asked the boy named Shoji. She put a hand on his shoulder, and Shoji turned around to face her.

"Shhh," he uttered, keeping his voice down, "look."

Everybody was in a circle, so On Ji nimbly forced her way into the innermost crowd. She felt her face grow hot as she found Kuzon dancing with another girl, one who was obviously ten times more gorgeous than she was.

The most heartbreaking notion was that On Ji knew he liked her. He liked her way more than he did herself. She sucked in her breath, imposing a smile upon her lips. At least he was happy, On Ji decided, and she could tell Kuzon was awfully fond of this girl. The way they danced together was harmonious and fitting. Their faces matched each other's in excitement. Their dance was like nothing On Ji had ever seen before in her life. By the end of their stunning routine, On Ji knew her chance with Kuzon was gone before it even began.

She had continued to dance, but with less enthusiasm as she had before. Everyone by now had what Kuzon called "happy feet." On Ji was still laughing, still having a good time, but the fact Kuzon was not and would never be interested her left her a little upset. She was too strong for that; there was no way she was going to let a meager crush ruin her entire night. It was most definitely  _not_  going to ruin her entire night.

But Hide did. Hide had no problem ruining her night at all.

And when she saw the Headmaster pointing a finger at a flustered Kuzon, she knew that the freedom she strived to keep alive was now dead. On Ji began to fear for Kuzon's safety. She knew what the Headmaster would do. Oh did she  _know_  what he would do. She didn't know the precise method he was going to use to punish him, but every Fire Nation student knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

On Ji watched one by one as the guards shoved their way through the crowd of students, trying to find "the boy with the headband." On Ji tried to keep her composure and watched her peers for advice in body language. One by one, students were taking a stand.

They were all becoming the boy with the headband.

On Ji found herself doing the same. And although she was angry, no, infuriated with Hide and his actions, she slapped a smile right across her face. It was a plastic smile, a smile that she learned to put on throughout the years of her parents' formal parties and matchmaking sessions.

Smiling was her forte nowadays.

The party had ended, and Kuzon had made his hasty retreat. All the students were to serve community labor for the rest of the school year. The Headmaster escorted everyone's once carefree souls, souls that were now filled with solemnity.

"It was fun while it lasted," a guy behind her muttered. On Ji caught Hide in the corner of her eye, and she swiftly allowed the crowd to conceal her. She bumped into someone, knocking whoever it was down.

"I'm sorry," she stated kindly, extending her hand. She sighed. It was Shoji. He took her hand in a "don't worry about it" attitude and marched alongside her. On Ji made sure to keep a safe distance from Hide; she knew he was as furious with her as much as she was with him. He knew she was there. On Ji couldn't hide that fact. She just didn't have the energy to want to deal with him. Ever.

Shoji's face was in a daze, causing On Ji to arch an eyebrow. "Stunned about something?" she asked in a chuckle. Shoji's face seemed to snap out in his trance and he glimpsed at her nervously. On Ji's brow didn't waver. "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

He shook his head all too fretfully, and that's when On Ji knew he was lying. Growing up in a semiformal adult environment, she had gathered all the signs. Well, that  _and_  his lies were written all over his face. "You're lying," On Ji declared simply, but not harshly. She smiled and glanced at Shoji with wondrous eyes. "Do you want to tell me the truth?"

"Uh…" Shoji rubbed the back of his neck and turned his gaze away from her. "I don't know if I can trust you. You are Hide's girl, after all."

On Ji grimaced. She was downright sick at being constantly adhered to Hide's reputation. Her emotions were apparent, causing Shoji to wince back. On Ji noticed this and softened up, sighing deeply. "Look," she began, "I am  _not_  a tattle tale. And it's not my fault Hide found out about this place, right?" The expression on Shoji's face told her otherwise. Dear Agni. On Ji drew a quick breath. "Well if this party circulated around school, then surely everyone,  _including_  Hide, would have known about it already. Right?"

Silence. On Ji leaned closer to Shoji, flashing him pleading eyes. "Come on," she whispered, "tell me. Besides, Hide's watching us. If you keep to yourself, I'm going to keep pestering you and he's going to grow even more suspicious than he probably already is." On Ji mentally grinned at her brilliance.

"Alright  _fine,_ " Shoji muttered as his eyes scanned the area warily. "But you have to swear, and I mean  _swear_  not to tell anybody.  _Anybody._ "

She nodded and prepared to listen. Shoji murmured as lightly as he could, "Kuzon's an earthbender." Her eyes broadened, and her face was all too conspicuous. On Ji and Shoji separated from each other, both trying to maintain a low profile. She forced a blank stare, hoping that others didn't notice her astonished expression. Nobody seemed to notice, and if they had, they didn't care. Everyone was concerned for their safety as the Headmaster watched them cautiously. It made sense, though, at least as to how Kuzon "carved" the platforms for the band students. At that instant, the thought of being with Kuzon again heightened to its peak.

But On Ji had this poignant feeling that Kuzon was already long gone.

* * *

Community labor sucked. On Ji hadn't walked to school with Hide, nor did she plan on having him walk her home. She was still aggravated about his actions last night, and now even more so due to the labor she had to serve.

Oh, and not to mention the fact she had received one heck of a yelling when she had arrived home.

On Ji was lucky enough to get on the trash patrol unit; she dreaded helping Ms. Lee move her costly furnishings into her new house. On Ji could only give Shoji a sad smile as he and other students hauled her infamously large furnishings across town.

When the sun descended into the skyline, everyone knew it was time to go home. On Ji wiped her forehead and sighed, dreading the homework she still had to do. She swung her bag over her shoulders and treaded softly against the autumn breeze. Tomorrow would be a repetition of today, and so would the next day, and the next day, and the…

"Hide," she grumbled lowly while attempting to sustain an unruffled façade. Hide's face matched hers in austerity. His shoulder skidded past hers in a swift roughness, and On Ji couldn't refrain from shooting him a stare. "What do you want?" she asked blatantly. On Ji raised her chin slightly in an attempt to show no fear.

He grunted, "Where is he?"

On Ji cocked her head. "Who?" she asked in false innocence.

"Don't play dumb with me," Hide snapped, fixating his eyes onto hers. "Kuzon; where is he?"

"He left," On Ji uttered, those two simple words coming out in swift chokes.

"I don't believe you," was Hide's snide reply.

On Ji crumpled her hand into a fist. She breathed, "You're not getting any info out of me, Hide. He's gone, and if you don't believe me, then what are you going to do? Besides, I shouldn't even bother talking to you right now. You did  _this_  to me, to all of us." On Ji pointed to the trash scattered over the ground and at the boys hauling furniture.

Hide glared, and they both stopped in their tracks. " _I_  did this to you?" he asked incredulously. He shook his head. "On Ji,  _you_  were the one who decided to go to Kuzon's stupid 'dance' party.  _You_  decided to get in trouble and to stick your nose where it didn't belong."

"Hide, stop it," On Ji retorted in an irate tone. She crossed her arms and leaned to her side. "You didn't  _have_  to go and…go and 'tattle' like that." She fought back tears. "You are such a kiss-up to the Headmaster, you know that?" A kiss-up, yes. What was she  _thinking?_  Hide was never a "rebel" after all. "I just wanted to have freedom for once. For one night, I did have freedom. But no. You happened and took it all away from me." Her tears became noticeable, and she backed away slowly. "You just  _had_  to take it all away."

Hide's frown didn't falter, and he took a full step forward, peering over her. On Ji gripped her bag tautly and forced herself to remain stiff. "Freedom?" The corners of his mouth twitched and his eyes gazed into hers. "I was the first person to give you  _freedom,_  On Ji. Remember? Back when we first met _._  But apparently, our friendship now means nothing to you."

On Ji wiped her face and staggered backwards. "That's not true," she stated firmly. "You're my best friend. But…" She glared right back at him. "But you're so different now. You used to be so calm and open-minded. Now you're just bitter. I can't do anything with you monitoring me like a hawk." She took a step forward. "You're so overprotective," she declared with a quivering lip. "You  _used to_ make me feel so free, but now you've got me in this… _stranglehold_  and I can't get out of it."

" _I'm_  your best friend?" Hide sneered. "I find that hard to swallow. Maybe back then we were, but now you treat me like trash you're picking up."

" _Excuse_  me? I think it's the other way around," she stated matter-of-factly. On Ji narrowed her eyes sharply.

"Oh yeah? You sure?" Hide asked. Neither of them was backing down. "I'm always the one standing up for you. I'm always the one who walks you home. I was the first one to get you out of that rut you were in. And how do  _you_  repay me? You ditch me for other-"

"I need my space sometimes," On Ji countered, not faltered by his words. "I can't be with you all the time."

"But you're barely with me at all," Hide muttered, his brow digging deeper to rival On Ji. "I walk you to school. I walk you home. I see you maybe once on the weekends. That's  _it._  You're always hanging out with your 'other' friends way more than you do with me. Even during breaks, when there's no school, you barely have time for me while you make room for others. And  _I'm_  supposed to be your best friend? You're the one who's changed, On Ji."

On Ji huffed and marched off, ignoring Hide's calls after her. "You're wrong," she hollered back in a definite breath as night replaced the sunset-filled skies. She clutched her bag tensely and bit her bottom lip. Everything. Everything was all Hide's fault. Her anger, her frustration, Kuzon's departure. If Hide hadn't been so  _whiny_  and so  _selfish_  for his own concerns, On Ji just might have given him another chance.

But  _no._ Hide just could not accept the fact that she needed some space. Just a  _little_  space was all she ever asked from him.

"I'm not your 'girlfriend' anymore either," On Ji called out as she speed-walked towards her house. She flinched as Hide's hand caught her shoulder and as his eyes met hers. "I'm not your 'girlfriend' anymore," she reiterated steadily. Hide's stare was icy, yet flaming. He would not release his grip.

"Let go," she commanded, furrowing her brow as deep as it could possibly go.

He didn't.

"What did you say?" Hide asked.

On Ji shifted back, but it only caused his grasp to tighten. Her face was blazing with anger. "I said let  _go._ "

"Before that," he muttered. "What did you say before that?"

On Ji's stern expression was unwavering. "I said," she began in a razor-sharp voice, "I. Am. Not. Your.  _Girlfriend._  In fact, I'm not even your  _friend_  anymore."

Something inside him cracked; she could feel it. Something inside him just  _cracked,_  and On Ji's eyes widened in horror as tears slipped past Hide's cheeks and she became free from his clutches. She felt herself backing up while watching Hide's fists clamp together stiffly.

She didn't dare speak. She couldn't even think, not with swift flames shooting right past her. The next thing On Ji knew was that she was down on the ground, gripping her left hand in agony. Her bag slipped down from her shoulders, crashing to the ground. Agni, there were loads of tears.

Loads of them.

On Ji never felt pain like this before. She kept her eyes sealed as tightly as possible, but it didn't stop the waterfall of tears cascading from her eyelids. On Ji attempted to stroke the top of that hand, but the sting of fire was far too unbearable. She choked out stuttered sobs while being unwillingly pinned to the ground by sheer pain. On Ji forced her eyes open, but her entire world was blurry. She could see Hide kneeling beside her in a hazy perspective.

"Don't touch me," she sniffled, shaking her head furiously.

"On Ji," he murmured, "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't  _touch_  me."

But Hide didn't listen. Instead, Hide did what a true friend would do. Hide brushed away her tears. Hide gathered her books and placed them in her bag. Hide helped her to her feet. Hide held her in his arms, repeatedly mumbling "sorry" over and over until On Ji plunged her face onto his chest. On Ji listened to his heart beat; she listened to wind ruffling against the trees and the sounds of insects chirping.

"It hurts," she whispered softly.

"I know," was his equally tender reply. "I'm so sorry On Ji."

Despite the insufferable pain, On Ji couldn't help but smile faintly. "I know," she murmured back. She lifted her head and let her eyes gradually meet his again. She cried, not because of her burnt hand, but because she saw that Hide was crying too. She couldn't deny it: Hide was her  _best_  friend, and On Ji could feel his emotions intertwine with hers.

Their embrace strengthened, and On Ji began to question if anything was truly Hide's fault. Ratting out her entire grade definitely was his fault; he didn't have to be such a downer. She could blame him for his unjustified actions towards Kuzon too. But everything else? No. On Ji watched those summers flash backwards in time. Every new summer, and she was spending less and less time with her "best" friend. Maybe the ordeal wasn't one-sided.

Maybe the reasons for his attitude were somewhat justified after all.

"Why did you do it?" she asked in a sigh. "Why did you firebend at Kuzon?"

His grip on her loosened. Hide reached out for her hand, but On Ji winced back. Hide's eyes were in shock, "I didn't—I didn't mean to grab-"

"It's okay." On Ji gave Hide a lighthearted smile. She let her arm drop to her side. "But tell me. You didn't have to be so mean to Kuzon. You didn't have to be so mean to all the others you wailed on. Why?"

She watched his mouth quaver a tad bit, and he exhaled deeply. "I just didn't want to lose you," he confessed.

On Ji shook her head, "Well that's rather silly of you. Why would you be so afraid of-?" She paused. It made sense, but it didn't justify his violence. No, it certainly didn't. "Oh, Hide. You didn't have to use aggression to get your way. You could've talked to me instead of taking out your rage on others. Why didn't you just come and  _talk_  to me?"

"Because I don't think you would have listened," Hide declared bluntly. He sighed. "You're so stubborn, On Ji. I know you. If I had come and talked to you, you would've just told me that you needed your 'space.' I know you would've."

He was right. Gosh, and now, the guilt that had been obscured by her oblivious walls had finally penetrated her skull. On Ji felt awful. She felt just plain  _awful._ On Ji no longer felt her infatuation with Kuzon, nor did she feel the harshness that was once directed at Hide.

She was wrong. She had thought Hide was like everybody else, but no. Hide was unlike anyone she had ever met. He was so similar to her in various ways, and it made sense why they fit so well. Hide was there for her since the beginning. Though he didn't seem to be the nicest guy at first glance, he was someone whose loyalty was unmatched. He watched over her; he took care of her. And On Ji took it all for granted. And yet, Hide still forgave her.

He truly was an  _amazing_  person. Somewhat conflicting, but amazing nevertheless.

"Please promise me that you'll never intentionally harm anyone ever again," On Ji begged.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know you didn't," On Ji stated quietly, "but what about the others? Can you say the same for the others? For Kuzon?"

"I can't and you know I can't," Hide sighed, shrugging his shoulders stiffly. "Look, I can't promise you I won't intentionally harm anyone, because it's my duty to protect you. That'll always be my duty. But I can promise you two things."

On Ji arched an eyebrow. "Okay," she began, "what are they?"

"I won't beat up guys for sport," Hide vowed, and he raised his hand as a sign of his promise. "Don't get me wrong; I'm still going to have my brawls here and there with some pals and whatnot. But I won't wail on guys like Kuzon and whatnot. Fair?"

"And your second one?" On Ji asked, urging him onwards. Her hand still stung like crazy, but she bit her tongue and tolerated the fiery throbs.

"I'm never gonna firebend again."

On Ji grinned.

* * *

"Hide, we're going to be late to you-know-where," On Ji scolded from outside Hide's house. She leaned to her side, drumming her hand against the side of her bag.

"Alright," he exclaimed from inside his home. "Jeez, hold on. I'll be out there in a sec."

The war was finally over. The comet had finally passed. On Ji hoped to never see Sozin's Comet ever again in her lifetime. It was a stunning site that was as beautiful as it was terrifying. She knew the comet was used for lethal purposes, and On Ji was glad the Avatar was there to stop Firelord Ozai from unleashing its potential upon the world.

She couldn't wait to see what the hero of the world looked like.

Hide stepped out of his house. On Ji darted towards him and tugged at his sleeve. "C'mon," she pleaded, "let's go; let's go. There's probably going to be a huge crowd and-" Hide gripped her arm and before she knew it, both she and Hide were sprinting across town.

It felt like old times all over again: the running, the sweating, the aching of her arm as he clung ever so tightly to it. They sped by all of their old haunts. The shops. The portable carts. Even the old pond near the preschool.

And the fishing hole. On Ji could never forget the fishing hole, the spot where they spent their summers laughing and playing.

"Breather," she gasped and they both halted to take a break.

Hide patted her in the back. "You sure you can handle it?" he asked in a confident huff.

On Ji narrowed her eyes as they met his smirk. "I can handle it," she stated in a no-nonsense tone. On Ji crossed her arms. "Is it because I'm a  _girl_  that you think I can't handle it?"

Hide's mouth was carved into a grin, and he laughed. "Calm down," he snickered, "I was only teasing. You have the tickets for the ferry?"

She checked her bag and felt two slips of parchment brush beneath her fingertips. She nodded. "Got 'em."

"Sweet," Hide said, also nodding. "Now let's go."

On Ji didn't get to reply. Hide already had skyrocketed off, so she had no choice but to chase after him. The soles of her feet throbbed with every step she ran, but in spite of this, On Ji smiled. On Ji let the wind tousle her hair; she let perspiration drip from the back of her neck. She wasn't supposed to be doing this, going to inauguration of the new Firelord. Her parents would never allow it. Sure, she'd suffer the consequences when she would come back, but she had to live in the moment. And that moment was now, with Hide.

She felt so free.  _Hide_  made her feel free.

"Thanks for taking me and buying the tickets," On Ji told him as the two of them watched the water crash against the sides of the boat. She giggled and shook her head. "Man am I going to be in trouble when I get back."

"Eh, no prob," Hide shrugged as he leaned against the edge of the rail. "But don't expect me to cover for you. After all, my parents will be equally as mad, if not more. If anything, you're going to be the one taking the blame."

On Ji laughed as she mimicked Hide and leaned against the rail. "Well," she began, "this  _was_  my idea. I'm prepared for any blame-taking that will eventually ensue."

"Good."

The palace grounds were congested with people from all the various nations, eager and hungry for peace and thankful for the end of war. On Ji's eyes lit up along with her mood. The war was  _finally_  over. The comet had _finally_  passed. Dear Agni, she would repeat those words over and over again in her head until she was convinced they were true.

On Ji glanced over her shoulder, checking to see if Hide was still close. He was wriggling his way through the crowds of people. A look of relief smeared his face as his eyes met hers, and he walked over to meet her. "There you are," he sighed. "I thought we'd lost each other in this crowd."

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah," On Ji breathed, "I wouldn't want to get lost here. Too many people to count, that's for sure." She looked around, shielding her eyes from the gleaming sun. People were assembling into rows that divided each nation. A little disappointing, but On Ji reminded herself of one thing:

They all came to the palace as one.

Hide tugged at her sleeve impatiently. "Hey," he said swiftly, "let's try to squeeze up at the front. You  _do_  want to get a good look at the Avatar and the new Firelord, right?"

On Ji nodded briskly, spreading a wide grin. "Definitely," she stated, but glanced beyond Hide's shoulder and frowned. "I don't know, Hide." She folded her arms loosely across her chest. "I don't think we'll be able to fit. There are just way too many people."

Hide took a hold of her wrist and started to force his way through the mass of civilians. "C'mon, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer here. Besides,  _you're_  the one who was all excited about going to see the Avatar. Personally, I don't care, but we didn't come here for a mediocre view, now  _did_  we?"

"No sir," On Ji smirked. She felt her wrist away slip from Hide's grasp, but managed to be in pursuit of his trail. She nimbly slid her way past adults and children alike, whereas Hide shoved his way through like a komodo rhino. Determination, that's what brought them here, and that's what brought them to the near-front. On Ji could hardly wait.

The new Firelord stood before his people and the people of other nations. As he gazed into the crowd, On Ji held her breath. His stare was fierce; his heart, On Ji  _knew_  it was full of integrity. He was going to be the leader of the new Fire Nation, a leader whom On Ji trusted to restore harmony, along with the Avatar.

_The war is over. The comet has passed._

"Please. The real hero…is the Avatar."

It was those words that concreted the reality of the end of the raging war. On Ji didn't know exactly why those words convinced her. Maybe it was the expression on the Firelord's face. Maybe it was his voice, firm but not intimidating. Or maybe it was the simple fact that the Avatar had saved them all, and that for once in a long, long time, the Firelord  _himself_  acknowledged the rightful honor of Avatar.

That in turn, gave honor to himself.

On Ji observed everyone around her, noticing their expressions were just as hopeful as hers, if not more. Something caught her eye…a girl. She seemed familiar. Was she… _Kuzon's_ girl? No, no. On Ji shook the thought away. That definitely was not her, seeing as how the girl was so obviously Water Tribe. But yet, On Ji had this odd hunch that maybe, just maybe, she  _was_  Kuzon's girl.

She felt Hide yanking at her sleeve gently. On Ji peeked at him through the corner of her eye, huffing. "What is it?" she whispered. "Can't it wait? We're in the middle of something. Something kind of… _important._ "

"The Avatar…" Hide pointed. "Actually  _look_  at him. Look at him closely."

"I don't see your point," On Ji sighed, but studied the Avatar nonetheless. There was something…familiar about him. He seemed so tranquil, and his smile was modest.

He was everything On Ji imagined the Avatar would be.

"I still don't see your-" Wait. On Ji squinted, concentrating on the Avatar's facial features. No. It couldn't be…could it? "Ku…zon?" she breathed. On Ji's narrowed eyes shot wide open. It  _was_  Kuzon. So that girl she saw mere moments ago really  _was_  the girl he danced with in the cave. But his name was…Aang.  _Avatar_  Aang. They possibly couldn't be the same person, no matter how similar they appeared to be.

"Do You think Avatar Aang  _is_  Kuzon?" Hide asked. On Ji glimpsed at Hide to find his facial features skeptic. She spun around to get another glance at Avatar Aang. He was bald…Kuzon was  _not_  bald. Kuzon was a Fire Nation colonial, and Avatar Aang was an air nomad.

Air nomad. Air nomads were the people of freedom. Freedom. Kuzon taught her peers to be  _free._  It all made sense now: why Kuzon behaved like he did and how he could earthbend. He was an air nomad  _and_  the Avatar. He set On Ji and her peers  _free_  from the stranglehold of the customs of their society. He set the  _world_  free, free from the stranglehold of the Fire Nation and the fear it spread and the ideals it distorted.

" _Hello_ , On Ji?" Hide asked as he waved his hand in front of her face. On Ji snapped out of her daze, turning towards Hide.

"What?"

"You never answered my question," he replied matter-of-factly. There was a pause, and Hide arched an eyebrow. "Well? Do you think Avatar Aang is Kuzon?"

On Ji smiled. It was a smile of relief, of pure and honest relief. She looked back to Avatar Aang, letting the Firelord's words zoom past her consciousness. On Ji gazed into Hide's eyes, full of hope. It was hope not only the future of the Fire Nation, but of the world. These three words, these three, simple words meant so much to her. By saying them, On Ji confirmed that the Avatar was the symbol of her favorite word: freedom.

"I  _know_  so."

 

_Fin._


End file.
